Wild Child
by Ziirroh
Summary: Since she was young Ruby Rose has lived with her pack, her family of wolves. The sounds of howls an laughter echoing through the forests. Wild Child AU created by tumblr user looz-y; cover pic drawn by them too.


**A/N: Written for tumblr user looz-y based on their Wild Child AU. It seems like an interesting concept that I may write more for, but for now you just have this chapter. Don't expect there to be any real order to this If I do write more, just random ficlets to do on the side.**

* * *

Wind rushing against fur and bare skin. Leaves rustling and twigs snapping from the rough movement of two creatures romping through the forest. Girlish laughter along with rough barking echoed in the serene verdant gardens of Emerald Forest.

A young teenage girl burst forth from between a couple of berry bushes, a large grin plastered on her face as she ducked and weaved among the flora. She was clad in shredded clothing; a battle skirt ripped and torn from multiple hunts and simply from branches snagging onto it, a long flowing red cloak that wrapped around her small shoulders, gloves and boots worn down from over use, and a large silver headband tied around her chest to maintain some sense of modesty. Latched onto a belt was a weapon, folded neatly behind her in a more compact form. In her hand she held a large bone covered in bite marks from her pursuer's previous snacking.

She didn't get very far when a large lump of dark fur barreled into her petite form, causing the two to roll across the clearing. A low growl rumbled out of the wolf that stood above her, glowering at her and the bone she held. The young girl, let her be known as Ruby, stared determinedly in the face of her hunter, though her silver eyes were alight with mirth. After a tense moment the wolf's tongue lolled out and he began licking Ruby's face enthusiastically.

Ruby fell into a fit of giggles, trying to block her brother's rough tongue from grooming her any further. The wolf soon ceased its actions, backing away slightly and looking down eagerly at the new mussed up hairdo Ruby now sported.

Ruby sat up and crossed her arms with a pout, while her brother wagged his tail with an air of accomplishment. Ruby couldn't stay mad at her brother for long though, breaking into a grin once more and leaping up to give him a hug. He nuzzled into the embrace, tail thumping against the grass loudly.

When they separated Ruby handed over the bone she'd been holding onto, her brother eagerly taking it into his maw and snapping the bone in half. He let one half fall into the waiting hands of Ruby while munching happily on the other piece.

Ruby's jaw wasn't as strong as her brother's, but when they worked together like this it was easy for her to slurp up the nutrients from the marrow, while giving him the durable bones to crunch.

After finishing their snacks her brother's stomach emitted a loud gurgling. Ruby giggled at him, until the same noise came from her own stomach. It seems their snack wasn't enough. The two decided to head back to the rest of their pack, hoping to get a meal from the others.

Ruby uttered various sounds of barking, the human language having been lost on her since long ago. She motioned animatedly with her hands, asking her brother to ride on his back, he complied by lowering his body enough for her to climb on. As she rode on her brother's back, she found the method to be more efficient in traveling through the tangled vegetation of the forest.

Upon returning to their pack they found the wolves assembled in a huddle. Trotting up slowly to the gathering, the two could hear a series of growls, barks, and howls as the wolves were in the middle of a discussion.

It seemed the two had arrived just in time to hear them planning a hunt, and the two young pack members lit up with anticipation. Going on hunts was something Ruby truly enjoyed; it was really the only chance she could use her beloved weapon.

As the elder wolves decided on a hunting location, the Alpha noticed the two youngsters and walked over to them. Unlike regular wolves, but not exactly a creature of Grimm, Ruby's lupine family were capable of moving on their hind legs, much like a human. They are far more independent than, and just as intelligent, as any human being. Being able to comprehend most of the human language and customs to a certain extent.

The Alpha studied the two, scrutinizing them for joining the hunt. Ruby and her brother did their best to plead with innocent expressions, though Ruby was undoubtedly far more effective than him.

The Alpha released a huff of defeat as he nodded his head. The two cheered excitedly in short yips, bounding past the Alpha to join the others in their hunt. The Alpha watched the two with kind eyes, before going on all fours to lead the group to their hunting grounds.

Ruby decided to run alongside her pack members, her Semblance of speed allowing her to travel swiftly among them without being a hindrance. Besides, she had a lot of energy to burn from the unbridled excitement of the hunt.

The pack soon came to a halt, the Alpha directing them with a hushed bark to circle the area. They had come upon a large clearing, surrounded by steep hills and thick underbrush and trees. Ruby and her brother slinked away from the rest of the group, opting to stake out their prey on top of a hill.

Ruby fell into a crouch, scouting the grassy area before them, while her brother rested on his belly next to her, his tail wagging and his tongue lolling out.

Ruby peered down with some frustration at the small herd of deer grazing below. She wasn't sure how the pack would be able to get even one without scaring them all off. It was then she was jolted out of her thoughts when her brother perked up suddenly, his tail straightening as he growled thoughtfully.

A series of growls and barks came from him as he suggested an idea. Motioning with his claws towards Ruby's weapon and suggesting she use it to acquire a kill. Having her Semblance he thought it wouldn't be too difficult for her to zip in and get at least one of the deer.

Ruby listened to his plan, her eyes shining with an idea of her own.

She replied to him with her own animalistic yips and barks. Ruby added on to her brother's plan, suggesting that instead of her going in alone, she ride on his back like they did earlier that day. Hoping that it would allow them to get more than one kill.

The wolf nodded eagerly at the idea, waiting for Ruby to unfurl her mechanical weapon, a massive scythe, and climb onto his back.

Meanwhile, the pack leader was patiently waiting among the cover of the forest.

He peered out from some bushes, observing the herd grazing obliviously ahead of him. It was then he heard the cry of a howl, two howls in particular.

When he looked to find the source the revelation caused him to burst forth from where he hid with distress.

Ruby rode out to the field on her brother's back, while he managed to clamp his jaws on one deer, Ruby sliced another clean in half. They whooped and howled in excitement as they managed to get a decent number of kills before the rest of the herd escaped.

When they had settled down the rest of their pack approached them, some looking bewildered at their method of hunting.

Ruby and her brother looked to them happily, awaiting some sort of praise. Instead they were met with the stern glare of their Alpha, as he stood before them on his hind legs; arms crossed and his tail waving behind him in mild annoyance.

Ruby climbed off her brother's back, the two bowing their heads in apology as the Alpha scolded them with harsh growls on their reckless behavior.

After his winded lecturing, the pack traveled back to their den with the kills.

Although the prey was acquired, the plan was not followed successfully, despite those kills. The Alpha likes a well-kept hunting plan, but as he looked at the two pups frolicking ahead of the group with eager demeanors, he couldn't help but allow his scowl to disappear.


End file.
